All He Needed Was Sleep 2
by Greeneyesnevershinedsobright
Summary: This is the morning after for Cameron when he wakes up and finds Damian on the floor. If you have not read the first part, I suggest you do that before reading this.


As Cameron's eyes slowly fluttered open, he could hear the bids singing outside. The warmth of the sunlight was floating through his window as he welcomed the day. His head was killing him, feeling like he had gotten hit by a truck last night. He slowly sat up and draped his legs over the side of his bed, letting his head fall down. As he slowly opened his eyes, he found that his knuckles were swollen; left over remains of a fight covered them. Had Cameron hit someone last night? Had he gotten into a bar fight? His head was in too much pain to try and retrace his steps from last night. Letting out a sigh, Cameron slowly got up and walked towards the door, hoping to find Damian making him breakfast. Cameron was sure that Damian could inform him of the events that took place.

As he walked down the hallway, all he heard was silence. Maybe Damian was still sleeping, or maybe he had work. All Cameron was really focused on was getting some advil and a glass of water. As Cameron fumbled into the living room, panic struck him as he saw the brunette boy, curled up into a ball with blood surrounding him. "D-Damian?" Cameron whispered, quickly forgetting about the pain in his head. "B-Baby?" He stuttered out as he fell to the boy's side and touched his cheek. For a moment, Cameron feared that the boy was dead. He couldn't connect that his bruised and swollen hands were the cause of this terrible sight.

"Damian, can you hear me?" He asked as he gently moved the boy's body to see what damaged had been done. Cameron gasped as he now laid eyes on what had fully been done to his unconscious boyfriend. His face was swollen; his eyes were being forced to remain shut from the dry blood and blackened bruises.

Cameron was in pain himself just thinking about what other bruises would be found on the boy which was now in his arms.

"Damian, please, baby wake up. I'm here, _you're safe now_." Cameron whispered to the sleeping boy. He gently shook the boy, pleading for him to open his eyes and smile at him. After a few minutes, Cameron's pleas did wake the boy up, but there would be no smiles shared.

"Damian?" Cameron whispered as he watched the boy's eye lids flutter open. "Oh baby. I love you so much." He said as he kissed the boys forehead. All Cameron heard was what he assumed was a whimper of pain, when really it was a whimper of fear.

Damian looked up at the boy holding him, and screamed in his mind, begging for him not to hurt him. Damian was begging for Cameron to just let him die there, alone on the cold floor.

"It's alright, Damian." Cameron whispered as he thought about what to do. Damian was covered in blood, his clothes now almost black. "I think we should clean you up first." He whispered as he ran his hand over his boyfriend's cheek, bringing out another whimper. "I know it hurts, I'm so sorry I wasn't there to protect you." Cameron whispered, a few tears falling from his eyes. He didn't understand who could do this Damian, his Damian. The sweetest, kindest, most perfect person ever. "I'll be right back baby." Cameron said as he gently took Damian off of his lap and quickly ran a bath.

Returning to Damian, Cameron slowly picked him up in his arms, knowing that Damian wouldn't be able to walk. Normally Damian was heavy for Cameron, but not this time. Now Damian was broken, and as light as a feather. "I'm gonna fix you." He quietly promised as he carried the broken boy to the bathroom. Sitting down with him in his lap, Cameron thought about how to remove Damian's clothes. Damian was so weak, he couldn't even keep his eyes open.

Opening a drawer close to his head, Cameron pulled out a pair of scissors. "I have to cut this off of you, Damo." Cameron explained as he placed Damian on his back and put the scissors at the bottom of the Irish boy's shirt. As Cameron slowly began to cut upwards, his heart broke at the sight of Damian's chest. "Oh my god." Cameron whimpered out as he finished cutting off his shirt. Damian's chest as covered in bruises, black, blue, green, and yellow. Cameron could feel himself starting to cry as he tried his best to see if anything was broken. He wanted to pull the broken boy into his arms and cry for him, rocking him back and forth and tell him that he loved him more than anything.

Once Cameron got Damian's shirt off, he looked up at the boy to see that Damian was now watching Cameron intently. As Cameron went for Damian's jean button, Damian let out a series of whimpers, sounding of fear now.

"Damo, baby. It's me." Cameron said as he quickly removed his hand and leaned up so that Damian could see Cameron fully. "I won't hurt you." He cried, a few tears falling onto the tile next to Damian's face. Pressing a soft kiss on Damian's whimpering lips, Cameron returned his hand to the boy's pants, slowly unbuttoning them, all the while Damian was still sending out whimpers. Why was Damian so scared of Cameron seeing him naked? Did someone touch Damian last night? Was he raped or sexually assaulted? Cameron couldn't think like that, not right now. He needed to focus on cleaning off his boyfriend and bringing him to bed.

As Cameron slowly slid Damian's pants off, he took a deep breath as he reached for his boxers. He had never seen Damian naked before. They had agreed to save sex and sexual things until they were both ready, but Cameron needed to do this. Slowly slipping of Damian's boxers, Cameron couldn't help but admire how beautiful the Irish brunette was. He was absolutely breathtaking. The way his body was curved. "You're so beautiful, Damian." Cameron whispered as he looked up as Damian and smiled. This seemed to set Damian off more, and he looked away from Cameron and started to cry.

Guilt struck Cameron instantly. This wasn't the way Cameron was supposed to see Damian naked. Crying on the bathroom floor, unable to speak. It was supposed to be romantic, and full of love. "I love you, Damian." Cameron said as he slowly picked him up in his arms again. "We are going to find whoever did this and we will make them pay, I promise." Cameron said as he gently placed Damian's limp body into the warm water. Almost instantly the water turned a different color from Damian's blood, filling Cameron with grimacing thoughts. Using his hands, Cameron cupped some water and gently poured it over Damian's head, washing away the blood from his skull and face. "I know it hurts, I'm so sorry." Cameron whispered as Damian's whimpers continued. Cameron didn't know how to comfort Damian right now; he just wanted to do this as quickly as he could.

Stopping for a moment, Cameron took Damian's hand in his bruised one and kissed the side of his now dripping head. "We will get through this, together." He whispered as he finished pouring water on the crying boy. After what felt like hours, Cameron pulled the plug to drain the once clear water and reached for the towel hanging next to the bath. Once the water was gone, Cameron wrapped Damian, who was now shaking from the cold, and pulled him back, into his arms. "I love you so much, Damian." Cameron cried as he carried the boy into his bed room. "I promise you, everything is going to be ok. We will find whoever hurt you and we will get through this together." He mumbled as he placed Damian onto his bed and took his hand.

"I know it's hard to talk, baby." Cameron whispered as he placed his hand on Damian's forehead. Until now, Damian's eyes had been closed, and he just kept on whimpering. "But please," He said as Damian's eyes now opened and his whimpering had stopped. "Please tell me who did this to you." Cameron pleaded, suddenly feeling the effects from his hangover. He let out a deep groan of pain as his head began to pound and his hands ached. Looking up at Damian, he could finally see what was really in his eyes. It wasn't pain, it wasn't shame or embarrassment. It was fear, fear of Cameron.

"Who did this to you, Damian?" Cameron asked as he removed his hand from the boys forehead and took in a breath.

Damian kept his eyes on Cameron as he opened his mouth to speaking, stutters of pain coming out at first.

"Who, Damian?" Cameron whispered as he focused on the letters Damian was trying to form.

**"Y-You."**


End file.
